


All Hands on the Bad One

by supergrover24



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-24
Updated: 2003-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've been wonderful PWP of Clark/Lex/Lucas, with bonus Super!Possessive!Dominant!Lex! Alas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hands on the Bad One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, _Prodigal_. Best SV episode. Sadly, this didn't get finished. I still heart it so.  
> 

He was going insane. That was the only explanation he could arrive at. He knew his mother went insane—Lionel told him often enough. He wasn’t sure Lionel himself was completely sane. Therefore, Lucas reasoned, it was insanity that caused him to be in this situation.

Back in Metropolis.

Back in the penthouse.

Back in the guestroom, down the hall from the not entirely soundproof master bedroom.

Lucas let out another sigh, and pulled a pillow over his head. It worked for about three seconds, and then the muffled sounds started to find their way in. Deep moans told him Lex was satisfied. He wondered about Lex’s latest conquest…definitely leggy…black hair…high cheekbones. Limber.

“Fuck! Lex!”

And male, apparently.

Lucas shifted on the bed, trying to ignore his hard-on. It wasn’t right to get aroused listening to your brother fuck some guy. Not that they grew up together, he rationalized. And really? He was only a half-brother.

But still, not right.

Deciding that he might as well get a drink and watch a movie, he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He tried to will his erection away as he drew on a pair of boxer-briefs. He considered wearing something more, but figured that Lex and his “friend” would be too occupied to pay attention to him.

He walked to the living room and poured himself three fingers of Lex’s best scotch. With what brother-dearest was putting him through tonight, Lucas decided it was only fair. He crossed the room to the entertainment center and began rifling through the collection of DVDs. Rejecting comedy after comedy, and so many dramas he lost track, Lucas knelt in front of the bottom drawer. After taking a healthy sip of scotch, he set the glass on the floor next to him so hard that it almost shattered.

Videos.

Lex wouldn’t have videos in this day and age unless they were _special_ videos. Private videos.

Lucas didn’t even pause to think. If he was going to _listen_ to Lex having sex, what was so different about _watching_ Lex have sex? Right? Right.

He popped in the tape labeled July 4th and moved to sit on the couch. A quick glance around confirmed that he had the living room to himself. He wished sitting on the couch wouldn’t leave his back to the rest of the penthouse, but he was pretty sure he’d hear if anyone approached.

Lucas settled deep into the couch, left arm draped over the back, glass dangling from his fingers. With his right, he turned on the television and hit play before tossing the remote down on the couch. Two figures appeared on the television. Lucas only recognized Lex, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the camera. The dark haired man—Lucas could tell that much—was kneeling in front of Lex, running his hands up the insides of Lex’s thighs.

Lucas stared at the screen, mesmerized by the sight of his normally stoic brother throwing his head back in pleasure. Lex was truly beautiful like this—unashamed about his passion—and Lucas knew this would probably be the only time he ever saw the real Lex.

For a moment, he was jealous of the other man; it wasn’t fair that others got to see his brother like this. Lucas knew it was wrong, but he desperately wanted to be the man who made Lex scream.

And in the next instant, he was jealous of Lex again. He—Lucas—should be in this video, not Lex. Because this other man wasn’t just beautiful, he was a fucking god. His shiny black hair, curling slightly at the ends was gripped tightly by Lex, as though he were hanging on for dear life. This man was in complete control of Lex, and Lucas was enough of a Luthor to know what it meant to give up control like that.

The only problem was that he’d never found anyone that could make him lose control.

Jealousy flickering back and forth between the images on the screen, Lucas felt his cock jump against his thigh as if to remind him why he was awake in the first place. After glancing around to ensure Lex and his flavor of the week were still tucked away in bed, he downed the rest of his scotch, tossed the tumbler at the end of the couch, and swiftly removed his boxers.

Not for the first time since he discovered he was a Luthor did Lucas wish he was Lex. He imagined that the hands running up his thighs were the mystery man’s and not his. There was no way to properly imitate the grip on his hips, no way to feel a tongue following a path from the inside of his left knee up to his balls. He licked the fingers on his left hand and tried dragging them up to cup himself, but they dried out too fast.

Luckily for him, although probably not Lex, the man stopped using his tongue. No, he reached up with his hands and pulled Lex’s head down to meet his. Their foreheads rested against each others and for the first time Lucas felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Suddenly this wasn’t just sex…Lucas could see the caring etched on Lex’s face. He could see it in the way the man caressed Lex’s scalp.

He’d never wanted to be his brother more.

The feeling that he was doing something wrong, something bad, fled as the man lowered his head and sucked Lex’s cock into his mouth. He knew Lex was moaning, despite the lack of noise coming from the surround sound. Even from the angle, Lucas could tell that Lex had been swallowed to the base of his cock. He brought his right hand up to his own cock and started to stroke slowly, matching rhythms with the men displayed in front of him. His left hand was still cupped around his balls, the fingers gently massaging, occasionally straying below to provide extra stimulation.

“I have to wonder,” a voice breathed in his ear, “which one of us arouses you more. Me, or Clark?”

Lucas jumped in shock, but was unable to stand, Lex’s hands on his shoulders holding him down on the couch. The name Lex mentioned took a few seconds to register. “Clark? The kid from Smallville?”

“Oh, Lucas, trust me,” Lex purred, “he’s no child. Clark is _all_ grown up.”

Lucas didn’t know if it was the thrill of getting caught or the way Lex’s voice in his ear sent shivers coursing through his body, but he felt his cock get harder and he couldn’t resist a slight tug.

Lex’s hands slid down from his shoulders to rest directly above his pecs as he moved his head from Lucas’ right to his left. “Tell me, little brother, do you want help with that?”

Lucas couldn’t hold the groan back as he squeezed his eyes shut at the various images assaulting his brain. Lex on his knees in front of him. Clark on his knees, wide green eyes staring up at him as he licked his lips like the cat that was about to swallow the proverbial canary. Or was it the cream? He could never remember how it went.

Swallowing thickly, he finally found his voice. “What about your guest? Wouldn’t he mind?”

The soft chuckle in response made his body shake harder. “I guess that answers the first question, doesn’t it?” The hands on his chest slid lower, finally, brushing lightly over his nipples at first, before pinching them harshly. Lucas moaned so loud that he almost missed what Lex continued to say. “No, I don’t think he’ll mind at all. In fact,” he paused to flick his tongue against Lucas’ ear. “I think I’d quite like watching Clark suck you off. He’s very talented.”

Lucas’ eyes flew open at that statement and for a second he thought he was still having visions. He blinked quickly, but no, Clark Kent was on his knees in front of him, green eyes staring at him, making him feel very much like the canary.

“Do you want this, Lucas?”

Oh, god, that voice. That voice that Lucas had dreamed about for months after leaving Smallville. Yes. Yes, he definitely wanted this. But he’d lost the ability to speak, and could only nod.

“Say it, Lucas. Tell me you want me to suck you off.” Clark ran his fingers up the insides of Lucas’ thighs, still staring up at him.

“C’mon, Lucas.” Lex’s hands traveled back up his chest, resting on his collarbone, as if forming a circle. “Say it.”

Lucas tilted his head back, staring up at Lex. He wanted this, he really did. He wanted Clark and everything that he represented in Lex’s life.

He could also admit to himself—and only himself—that he wanted Lex.

“Yes. I want this.” Lucas lowered his head and looked Clark in the eye. “Suck it. Now.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, giving a little smirk as he leaned in closer to Lucas. “I didn’t hear you, Lucas.” He exhaled slowly on the cock in front of him, causing it to jump, as if it were trying to get closer to Clark’s mouth. “Say it again.”

Before Lucas could respond, Lex’s fingers slid up his neck and squeezed gently, forcing the air out of his lungs in a rush. His head was tilted back and he looked up into Lex’s eyes. “Do you want me to say it, Lex?” He licked his lips once before he continued. “Do you want to see your boyfriend suck my cock?”

Lex nodded.

“Then come here,” Lucas whispered. He raised his left hand to wrap it around Lex’s head, pulling him closer. “If I’m going to participate in this little game you’re playing, so are you.”

 

 

"You may be a Luthor, but what's mine is not yours. Go out and get your own, Lucas. It's time."  
HYPERfocused: oooh!  
chickenjodie24: That's Lex's last line. Lucas will be left alone on the couch, watching Clark and Lex sleeping on the video.


End file.
